False Smiles
by Witch
Summary: This fic is about Piper’s life at high school; being teased and taunted every day is having an effect on Piper and she becomes depressed
1. Taunting

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or anything like that

False Smiles

Taunting

"Hey four eyes! How you doing today?" hollered an unidentified voice from behind Piper, she ignored it and continued walking. _Geeze I thought that once you cam to high school the insult "four eyes" was well behind you _she though as she climbed the four steps up to the foyer past of her high school. Piper's mousy brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, with a plain black hair tie. She was wearing a pair of washed out looking jeans with a patch on the knee and a white T-Shirt with a blue blouse over the top of it. Then on her make-up less face she wore her glasses, they were large and round, with blue frames and rather thick lenses. Though not milk bottle thick, she walked inside and headed for her locker. She past Courtney Reynolds, the local blonde bimbo and head cheerleader. She and Courtney knew each other before Piper had moved to high school, Courtney and Prue used to be friends until Courtney stole the head cheerleading spot from Prue. Prue always acted like the spot was hers even though she got vice captain she hated being second to Courtney so she resigned. Piper looked up at Courtney and smiled hoping that she wouldn't be taunted as per usual but her hopes were dashed when she saw the sly look on Courtney's face. She quickened her pace in an attempt to get to her first class without being teased by the popular girl and guys. Courtney walked up to Piper and placed her arm round her shoulder, 

                "Hi Piper," she said in a fake excited voice, Piper stood staring at the ground,

                "I'm fine," she said quickly hoping to get away; she tried to push Courtney's arm away but failed.

                "That's good, listen I just want to apologise for teasing you yesterday, you know ti was just a bit of fun," she giggled leading Piper over to her group,

                "Sure," said Piper ignoring everything she was saying, "A bit of fun,"  

                "And you know that we all really like you," this was the only part of the conversation that caught Piper's attention, she and Courtney had always gotten along quite well when Courtney used to visit Prue. They were always laughing and joking, Piper lifted her head for the first time

                "Really?" she asked hopefully. 

                "Yes," said Courtney in a cunning, slow tone, "As much as we like a hole in the head!" she screamed and pushed Piper down. Piper hit the cold hard ground with a thud and her bag went flying, all her books spilling out. "Come on guys, let's get out of here… you never know LOSER might be contagious or something," said Courtney taking her friends away, suddenly Piper heard the bell ring. She quickly gathered her things and headed for her first class though she was in no hurry to get there. She walked in to find everyone had already taken their seats; she walked over to an empty seat and sat down. She began to unpack her things and get ready for the lesson to start when she saw Courtney walking towards her - though Courtney was two years older than most of the students in this class a few of the older pupils were allowed to take easier subjects because of extra curricular activities, Piper had always thought that it was the schools was of giving the pretty students an easy way out – she dared not to look up pretended she was searching for something in her bag when Courtney walked past. She pushed her hips out to the side as she went causing Piper's desk to be knocked and her books to fall to the ground. Piper sighed and began to pick them up,

                The day continued much the same, just another day in the life of Piper Halliwell.


	2. First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and this disclaimer applies to every chapter in this story

First Time

            Piper sat the next period in her home economics class, they were preparing vegetable soup, and Piper stood at her worktop chopping her carrot methodically. Opposite her was Courtney, Piper loathed this class for that exact reason. For seven periods a week, (they had a double period on Wednesday) she had to sit ignoring Courtney. Pretending not to hear her snide little remarks, or ignore the fact Courtney copied her home work every single week. This period was the same as usual, Courtney sat coughing every time Piper made a cut into her carrot and tried to shake the table or cause Piper to become distracted, but it hadn't worked so far. Piper cut a rather large chunk out of her potato and Courtney dropped her knife causing a clatter, Piper took a deep breath in and then forced the air back out her nose. She continued cutting, another smaller slice and Courtney coughed. Another piece, another distraction. Piper was nearing the end of her carrot, just_ a couple more slices _she thought; she forced the knife into the carrot, once more Courtney cut into her carrot and banged the knife on the surface. Piper sighed and looked up at Courtney,

            "Do you mind?" she asked, looking back down at her carrot,

            "No, actually I don't mind the noise why is it distracting you?" asked Courtney, putting on a fake sympathy smile.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact it is," replied Piper, she continued to cut small slices of carrot and place them in her bowl,

            "Really?" asked Courtney slamming the knife into the carrot harder and louder this time.

            "Yes!" said Piper raising her voice and remaining cutting, she suddenly took in a quick gasp of air and looked down at her hand. She saw the knife, the side of its blade was rather deeply in bedded in her hand and blood was pouring out onto the surface. She looked from her hand to Courtney for a few seconds and realised something.

            "Oh My Gosh! Miss, Piper has cut herself!" yelled Courtney putting her knife down and stepping back from the table. Their teacher, Miss Granger quickly ran over to Piper and wrapped a dish cloth round her hand. Piper saw the blood soak through the dish cloth, she was mesmerised by it. 

            "This looks bad, I'm taking you to the nurse, class while I'm gone I don't want any horse play. I don't want any other trips to the school nurse today," said Miss Granger and led Piper out of the room. They walked silently along the hallway and into the small dank nurse's room. It looked in no way hygienic,

            "Mrs Irvine, This is Piper. She cut her hand during Home Economics today. It looks quite bad," Piper heard Miss Granger say,

            "I'll take care of her," said Mrs Irvine, taking Piper's hand in the dish cloth. Miss Granger departed,

            "This does look nasty," she said lifting the cloth off it and replacing it with a clean bandage. "We'll get you sorted," She sat Piper down, who was still unaware of what was going on, "Now this won't need stitches so you should be alright until the end of the day but this may sting a little," Piper looked up the old woman, she had a bottle in her hand and was about to pour it on Piper's wound. Piper assumed it was disinfectant or something like it, she hissed as the clear liquid brushed across her skin causing a sting alright.

            "It's ok dear, almost done. Then we'll bandage you up and you'll be fine," said Mrs Irvine smiling down at Piper. 

            "Ok," sighed Piper looking down at her wound. Around half an hour later when the bleeding had stopped, Mrs Irvine sent Piper off to her next class, with a note for her doctor in her hand. The bell rung just as Piper collected her things from Home Economics and she headed for her Maths class. Piper walked in and headed to her seat. She saw Courtney sitting just opposite and continued walking, her head facing down to the ground. She walked over and sat in her seat, she heard murmuring behind her back she tried to ignore it but at the same time she was desperate to hear what they were saying.

            "Looks like Piper can't even cut food without messing things up. Aren't there like special schools for people that thick?" Courtney's groupies laughing hysterically, trying to draw attention to themselves. _I'm going to ignore… I'm going to ignore, _Piper said calmly inside her head. The taunting continued for a few moments, Piper only caught the occasional words though, mostly she heard idiot, stupid, and thick. 

            "Well maybe it's cause her mother was never around to show her how to use a simple kitchen knife," said Courtney, once again the group burst into fit's of laughter. Piper took her pen and probed the bandage with the end of it. She flinched in pain, and thought about things some. _I can't believe it, for a second when I jab my cut I am too overwhelmed by the physical pain to notice the emotional stuff. It was the same when I first made the cut, I was concentrating on it and forgot all about Courtney and everything else. _Throughout the lesson Courtney and her gang continued to make their little comments, though they were talking in hushed voice they were talking just loud enough for Piper to hear. Everything time they giggled she jabbed the pen into her arm, harder every time. By the end of the class her arm was throbbing. But she had a certain sense of relief from the pain, it got rid of what she thought about Courtney and forced her to place all her attention on the wound itself, the problem is; she liked the pain… __


	3. Strawberry Gashes

Disclaimer: same as usual

Strawberry Gashes

                Piper sat alone in her bedroom, she was sitting on her bed with the duvet covers wrapped tightly around her petit frame. She looked down at her forearms, and thought about the past few weeks. Her arms where now covered in small, thin red lines. She dragged her finger over them, and stopped at each individual line, _This one is from when they got on at me for flunking that pop quiz, she moved onto another line, _and this one is from when they tripped me up in the hallway and all my stuff went flying every where, _the next one, _this is when the kicked my books in the mud, _she dragged her had over fours scars at once, __these four are from when saw me talking to our school councillor and they assumed it was something bad not about me flunking grades, if only they knew what they were doing to me… if only they knew._

_                Piper clambered out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and looked in the mirror, her face was all pale and she looked wiped-out. She turned on the tap and let the water run until there was stream coming from the steady flow, __just the way the blood does, she thought. A smile spread across her face as she splashed the water over her cold face and scrubbed her hands clean. She jumped in a quick shower then went down stairs to prepare breakfast. She poured herself some cereal and sat down, as she munched Phoebe walked in. _

                "Morning," said Piper in a fake cheery voice, she looked over towards Phoebe who was walking about not really paying attention, she was feeling down because Grams had grounded her last night for breaking curfew.

                "Yeah," said Phoebe in a disgruntled tone, she then went about making some toast. An hour later Prue was waiting in the car for Piper to arrive, they almost always drove to school together. And the conversation was almost always the same, Prue would rabbit on about the current guy she was dating and Piper would pretend to care whilst secretly thinking about how to avoid Courtney throughout the day. But for the past few weeks she had been thinking about the little red slashes that ran up her arm. Thinking about when she would make the next cut, when the next feeling of relief would occur. They stopped outside the school building and Piper's delicate body jolted forward, and the seat belt dug into her shoulder. 

                "Well, have a good day kiddo," Said Prue smiling at Piper who was sitting dreading what she was about to do, "I know I will," she said opening the car door after checking her make up and hair do in the small mirror.

                "Why do you always call me Kiddo? You make me sound as if I'm twelve," complained Piper, she wasn't actually bothered but it stalled so she wouldn't have to go into school with Courtney and her gang standing at the entrance,

                "It's just because it's familiar is all, I'll stop if you want," Replied Prue placing her hand on Piper's hand, she rubbed her arm causing the sleeve to run up her arm. Piper caught a glance of one of her thin red lines and quickly pulled her arm away, hoping Prue hadn't seen.

                "I guess we'd better go," she said quickly grabbing her bag and rushing out the car. She looked back and saw Prue check her make up once more then get out, _thank goodness, she mustn't have seen or else she would have questioned. _ 

                Piper walked into her registration class and saw Courtney hadn't arrived yet. She hoped that without Courtney her gang would just leave Piper alone. She sat down and heard the school bell ring, then saw Courtney walk in… _making a fashionably late entrance I see. _Throughout registration Piper heard many giggles and people talking under their breath Piper took deep breaths in and out, trying to ignore what the people behind her were saying. If she was anyone else, she would dismiss the whispering as not being about her, but she was Piper Halliwell… bullying magnet. As soon as registration was finished Piper stood up and rushed out the classroom. She pulled the door open and ran straight into a shocked Prue. Prue looked down at her,

                "Piper you ok?" she asked, Piper nodded, "Are you sure you're in such a hurry," Piper nodded once more. "Ok, I need to talk to you," Prue led Piper aside and into an empty classroom, Piper sat down in an empty desk and waited fro Prue to start talking. She sighed and let out a deep breath,

                "Piper I know what you've been doing and I want to help you," she said as she sat down beside Piper,

                "What do you mean?" asked Piper hoping that Prue mean something about flunking maths or something like that, suddenly Prue reached out to her wrist and pushed her sleeve up to reveal the gashes.

                "This is what I mean," she said looking at the slits with her eyes then she looked up into Piper eyes. Which at this point were gathering tears… 

A/N: Ok I know that you have been waiting like a zillion years but hey this is the next chapter finally. Plz R&R ^_^


	4. Confrontation

False Smiles – Chapter 4

Confrontation

                Prue looked at Piper; tears were flowing down her now rosy cheeks. Piper looked up at her big sister,

                "Prue I just… you weren't meant to…" she sniffed and attempted to wipe away the tears, "It's nothing I just cut myself in home economics… that's all, really," she looked at Prue hoping that she had bought her excuse, yet she knew that there was no way that she would have.

                "Bullshit Piper!" said Prue as she sat down in the desk next to Piper, she took her hand and looked deep into her eyes "No way would anyone get all upset about a cut they got at school. Now Piper I know that you don't exactly have the best life at school but I thought that you would put your trust in me and tell me what was going on… am I not a good sister or something, that you feel you can't trust me,"

                "That's right Prue it all has to be about you doesn't it!" yelled Piper pulling her hand away, "Did you ever consider my feelings? Or wonder why I cut myself in the first place…" Piper stopped when she saw the look on Prue's face, 

                "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were this unhappy with your life, I thought that you were just a little bit shy or something, I should have noticed earlier,"

                "How could you?" said Piper walking around in circles, "I kept my life at school a secret… I couldn't expect you to understand anyway,"

                "Piper of course I'll understand… I get it you're unhappy with people bullying you," said Prue,

                "No Prue!" shouted Piper, "I'm miserable! Did it never occur to you that I had to hurt myself physically to dull the emotional hell that I'm living everyday… and hurting myself just made things worse. I know you think you understand but you don't you never could!" Piper looked at Prue, tears were spilling from her eyes,

                "Then explain it too me, how could I never understand?" asked Prue,

                "Because," yelled Piper and stormed across the classroom, "You have a good life at school, you're popular and you have people swarming around you all the time. You're never alone and you never get called names, you never get your books pushed out your arms, you never get tripped in the hall. Nothing… you're perfect. Everyone worships the ground you walk on, and I get teased and taunted everyday! Have you never wondered how someone can be sick twelve times in the month? Or why I eat lunch at the back of the lunch hall by myself and then spend the rest of the lunch hour hiding in the girl's toilets?" Piper paused and looked up at Prue, "How it feels to have a sister who doesn't even know you?" Prue looked at her little sister, _how could I not have noticed? How could I have been so stupid? _

                "Piper, I don't know what to say," she paused and walked towards Piper, "I didn't know how much you were hurting… no one did,"

                "That's because no one took the time to notice, I'm just the middle sister. I make the dinner and do the chores, I'm the nice girl the neighbours like but pity because I'm not as nice looking as you or Phoebe."

                "But Piper, why didn't you come to me and tell me you were feeling this way?" Asked Prue,

                "When did I have a chance, when you were talking about all the guys you date, or going to the movies, or talking on the phone… or picking an outfit to wear? You always seemed so busy and it just felt like…"

                "Like what?"

                "Like this was the only way I could get my feelings out… that if I hurt myself I would concentrate on that pain, rather than the pain I'm feeling in here," she finished and held her hand over her heart.

                "Piper," said Prue… a million things were going through her mind, _why didn't I notice earlier… and why did I take her for granted, she my sister not my scape-goat! _She walked over and joined her sister at the back of the classroom.

                "Its ok, we'll get you some help… we'll tell Grams tonight and get things sorted out, everything will be ok… I promise," said Prue as she took Piper's head and cuddled her into her shoulder.

                "No," said Piper quickly she looked up at Prue and pulled out of her grasp, "I feel dirty and wrong even with you knowing about things… I don't know what I'd do if Grams, or Phoebe ever found out. What would the think?" she asked

                "They would understand, of course they would… and then we could get you some help," said Prue,

                "No, I just I need some time to deal with this on my own… don't tell Grams," she said as she wiped the tears away and walked to the door, Prue stood up and walked after her, Piper stopped just as she reached the door handle and turned to face Prue,

                "Promise?" she asked, Prue looked around the classroom, _how could she promise not to tell Grams what has been going on, what is still going on, _she sighed and looked at her sister's helpless eyes,

                "Promise," she sighed and watched Piper walk from the room, and then she broke down into tears and sat in the foetal position cuddling her knees to her chest… even as the bell went and the next class filed in.


	5. Freak Like Me

False Smiles – Chapter 5

Freak Like Me

Piper awoke the next day, her face red and sore she had been crying herself to sleep for a few nights now and her face was starting to stay red and blotchy throughout the night. After she had dressed she started to prepare the breakfast – as usual – she made cereal and toast for everyone and set the table. Then put Phoebe's books in her bag, in case she forgot anything and then ate her breakfast by herself as usual. She sat biting into her toast and looked at her bare arms; this was the one time in the day when she could wear something with short sleeves without having to put a fleece or something over it. She ran her fingers over the slits in her arms… not that long ago she could tell you exactly why she had made every single one but now they were all just a mass of red lines. She sighed and took another bite into her toast not taking her eyes away from the cuts that were running along the arm that lay limp on the table beside her plate. She put the toast down and stared at her arm, somehow mesmerised by the cuts. She walked over to the kitchen stove and stood at it for a few seconds. Then she looked at the hob, it was gas she picked up the matches and lit the gas. She watched the flames dance and glanced from them to her arm. Then without even flinching she placed her arm at the flames, she felt the heat surge towards her arm and felt her skin slowly begin to blister… yet she couldn't feel any pain. Whenever she cut her arm she always felt the pain, but when she burnt herself she was completely numb. She let the fire burn her arm more and felt all the different things happening to her flesh, she felt it burn and smelt the foul odour that was rising from it. Then Prue walked in…

                She grabbed Piper's arm and pulled it away from the fire and pulled in into the sink. Prue turned on the cold tap and let the water hit off Piper's arm as a white smoke began to fill the kitchen the water hissed when it hit Piper's arm. She looked at Piper's eyes, they looked completely empty… there was nothing there. She left Piper's arm in the sink, with the water flowing over it and turned off the gas, then she opened a window and saw the smoke slowly leaving the kitchen. She took Piper's arm out the sink and sat her down at the kitchen table then went to the cupboard for the first aid kit. She lifted a towel on her way back over to Piper and wrapped her arm in that. She dried it off and tried not to press to hard, but it didn't seem to matter Piper didn't flinch, she didn't do anything; she didn't even appear to be noticing that Prue was there. Prue lifted a bandage out of the first aid kit and began to wrap it round Piper's arm then she fastened it with some medical tape. She looked at Piper's arm and then back at her face, there were no tears, no emotion… no nothing. She shook Piper's head and clapped her hands; this seemed to bring Pipe back to earth.

                "Piper, what were you doing?" she asked; now the tears came.

                "I'm so sorry Prue," she said, sniffing trying not to cry.

                "Don't apologise, just tell me why you were burning yourself?" asked Prue,

                "I just had too," she replied, but seeing the confused look on Prue face began to further, "I just… I was unclean, before anyone knew what I was doing I felt fine… but then as soon as you found out I realised what I'd been doing and I felt dirty. And I figured that if I burnt away the scars that I might feel clean again and I would be able to look in your eyes… without feeling guilty," she finished,

                "Piper, why would you have to feel guilty?" she asked,

                "Because, now that you know you care and you feel like you have to help me and you have to fix things and its not your problem its mine and I should deal with it but you just feel like you have to help me and it makes me feel bad," said Piper,

                "First off all, I don't have to help you… I want to help you. And second I just want you to know that your problems are my problems… we're family, sisters and we have to stick together no matter what, you're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you… and well we're both stuck with Phoebe." They both giggled, and for the first time Piper looked down at her arm. 

                "I guess I should go and put a long sleeved top on, huh?" she asked,

                "Well, not necessarily. You could tell Grams… just Grams what's wrong and then we could get some professional help, because Piper I know that you started cutting as a way out but I think the reason you're still cutting is because its become familiar to you. It's like you've gotten addicted to hurting yourself… how can I put this? Its like you go to a movie – you like it you wouldn't cut that night, you hated the movie – might as well kill yourself. Or you flunked a maths test – your life is over best just to end it all… do you understand what I'm saying?" asked Prue,

                "Yes, but I'm still going to change… but I will tell Grams,"

                "When?"

                "Tonight," said Piper as she began to leave the room. She turned and walked back towards Prue and looked deep into her eyes, opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, 

                "What's up?" asked Prue,

                "Never mind, it's nothing," replied Piper and headed for the door once more,

                "No, tell me Piper," insisted Prue,

                "Well I was just wondering…" she stopped and looked at the floor then back at Prue,

"Am I a freak?"


	6. The Day Ahead

False Smiles – Chapter 6

The Day Ahead…

                Piper headed to school that day, an hour before she was meant too. She couldn't stand that thought of having to sit with Prue in that car and listen to Prue giving her another lecture; even though Prue never meant to lecture Piper it always seemed that way, about how to fit in and that when things got really bad that she could come and talk to her. Piper still didn't think that Prue understood what she was going through; she thought no one ever would. Piper arrived at school just as the buses were pulling up, they always arrived early and thankfully Courtney would never dare take a school bus she was always driven by who ever she was dating that week. Piper walked up to the school doors and for once didn't hear the taunting words following her all the way. She walked into the building and headed for the library, she walked in and smiled hello at the librarian then took her usual seat as far back as there were seats. She lifted out her French book and decided to get in some extra revision for the test they were having that day. She sat reading through her notes and trying to memorise words that she didn't know that well… but it was no use. Her mind wasn't on French it was on Prue, _how could I let Prue find out? Now she feels really bad… like she's responsible or something, just because I can't keep it together for more than twenty seconds before I start crying or hurting myself. How can I put her through this…? I'm dirty, how can I ever be clean again now that Prue knows what I've been doing to myself… maybe I could just tell her that I don't need to tell Grams everything that's been going on. I could just tell Prue that I got things sorted out and speaking to her helped so much that I should just keep things to myself from now on… that's what I'll do. Piper gathered up her things and headed out of the library she walked aimlessly through the corridors of the school building and looked in the empty classes. She glanced at her watch; it was a ten to nine Prue would be arriving any second.  Piper hurried up and left the building where she bumped straight into Courtney. Both their books went flying into the air and they were knocked off their feet,_

                "Oh Sorry," said Courtney, for the first time in a real voice then she looked at Piper who was still sitting on the ground "Oh its just you… well watch where you're going you stupid idiot!" she yelled and snapped her fingers; a couple of girls surrounding her bent down and picked up her books. Piper pulled herself onto her hands and knees and began to pick up her books, she reached for her French notes but Courtney's foot struck out at them hitting Piper's hand and sending her notes rushing into a puddle. Piper sniffed and tried to hold back tears as she lifted her French notes out of the puddle and shook them off. Then she fled into the building, as the tears began to fall down her face again. She ran into the building carrying her wet notes in her arms and straight into the girl's bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and sat down on the bench that sat at the wall; she threw her notes on the ground and pulled her bag open. Piper began to dig around in her bag, searching desperately for something… then she laid her hands on the thing she was searching for and pulled it out… it was a small plastic bag which she opened instantly and pulled out the small razor blade. 

***

Prue pulled up at the school parking lot and walked quickly over to school. She was worried about Piper, she should never have let her go to school in that state, and she just hoped that she was alright. She walked up and saw Courtney's gang huddled round Courtney who was talking especially loud to get all the attention.

                "Did you see the look on the little maggot's face? I mean what that little, what's she called again?" she asked and looked around her group for an answer,

                "Piper Halliwell," chirped one of the lemmings that surrounded her then she continued

                "Piper Halliwell! Well she really needs to get a life and for god's sake watch where she's going at least. Did you see what she did to my notes, the corners are all scratched and stuff. I should really get her back for this one… what would be a fitting punishment for such a terrible thing?" she asked, though it was not really a question, just an indication that she had already begun to scheme against Piper. Prue started to walk past but heard Piper's name and stormed over to the circle of people. She pushed her way through and grabbed Courtney's arm,

                "What are you talking about?" she demanded, knowing that they wouldn't tell her,

                "Nothing to do with you Prue," said Courtney she sounded innocent but the look on her face was anything but.

                "Sure, my sister… my business and you had better leave her alone! Why must you tease her?" she asked

                "Because…" started Courtney who looked round at all her group then back at Prue, "She's a freak!" she burst into a fit of laughter; along with the rest of her gang but it was stopped quickly when Pure grabbed Courtney's throat and pushed her up against the wall,

                "She is not a freak! Now what did you do to her this morning?" yelled Prue causing a lot of people to look round,

                "Noth…" began Courtney,

                "If you say nothing you loose all your pretty blonde hair," Said Prue,

                "But it was nothing, really. I just yelled at her for knocking my books out my hands and knocking me down… that's all," Prue smiled and so did Courtney,

                "Oh you mean these books?" she asked taking them out of Courtney's arms,

                "Yes," replied Courtney, Prue looked the books up and down, and then threw them as far as she could. The books bounced a couple of times and then landed in a smaller puddle than the one Piper's had.

                "Whoops!" said Prue as she watched the books, then she turned back to Courtney, "Where did she go?" demanded Prue,

                "Where did who go?" said Courtney,

                "You know damn well who, where did Piper go… and you better tell me the truth," 

                "What if I don't what will you do?" asked Courtney smirking,

                "Go ahead… lie to me," said Prue looking deep into Courtney's eyes, scowling at her.

                "She ran in that way," said Courtney smiling at Prue, and pointing in the opposite direction of the way Piper had run. Prue looked where Courtney was pointing; she turned back and smiling removing her hand from Courtney's neck. Courtney shook her head as if trying to loosen up her neck, but before she could Prue pushed her hand  against her forehead banging Courtney's head off the wall behind her. Courtney let out a squeal when her head hit then looked at Prue,

                "Bitch! How dare you!" she yelled, 

                "You want to lie to me again… tell me where my sister went," demanded Prue,

                "She ran into the toilets," said Courtney, holding her hand on the back of her head,

                "Are you telling me the truth this time?" Asked Prue,

                "Yes!" said Courtney, raising her voice.

                "Thanks, that wasn't so hard now was it?" said Prue smiling as she headed for the toilets. Her walk slowly becoming a run.

***

                Piper sat in the toilets, the razor blade resting on her wrist. She was breathing heavily and looking at the small razor resting on her exposed flesh. _I should just put it away… I can just put it away and everything will be fine. _She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway she looked up and saw Prue standing at the door looking down at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open, Piper looked up at her stuck like a rabbit caught in headlights. Prue marched over to her and smacked the razor out of her hand,

                "Piper what are you doing? Anyone could have walked in here and then this thing would be all over school… is that what you want?" she asked looking at the crying Piper,

                "No," she paused and looked up at a very exasperated Prue, "I just want it to stop, that's all… I just wanted it to be over. I don't want to be like this… I don't want to cry myself to sleep at night, or cut myself when things get a harsh. I just wan to t be normal… like you," said finished and cuddled into Prue shoulder.

                "You are normal sweetie, loads of teenagers go through this sort of thing and they all get past it and so can you, we'll tell Gram's tonight about everything that's been going on and then together we can get things sorted out. Ok?" replied Prue holding her sister close to her chest. 

                "Ok," she began but they were both shocked when she heard the bell ring, "I'd better get to class…"

                "Why not just go home, I'll tell the office your not feeling well or something," suggested Prue,

                "No, its best that I keep busy, I'll see you later then?" she asked

                'Definitely," they got up and started to leave after Piper had washed her face.

Meanwhile outside the toilet door, Courtney was listening contently to the conversation between Prue and Piper.

                "I can't believe… Piper is a psycho! This is dangerous information… in the wrong hands. But in mine it's deadly!" she laughed and then ran quickly for her next class… geometry, which she shared with Piper.


	7. Psycho

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Psycho 

                Courtney walked quickly away from the bathroom door and into her geometry class, she saw Piper's empty seat… and thought to herself _I know all about you… I know _she walked over to her group of friends and sat down in the middle of them, a young dark haired girl waved and opened her mouth the speak,

                "Hey…" she began but Courtney held up her hand and everyone began silent,

                "I have huge news!" she said excitedly, "But I'm not sure if I should say… it might hurt a lot of people if I spread this gossip around, well actually it will only hurt four-eyes!" she giggled and looked around at the group as they awaited the "gossip" 

                "Go on Courtney, tell us," chirped one of the girls that surrounded her,

                "Ok, you dragged it out of me," she said then leant in closer so only a select few people could hear her, "Piper is a psycho," she began but stopped when she heard a small mousy looking girl laugh,

                "We all know this Courtney!" she exclaimed. Courtney glared at her,

                "Well then I guess you all know that she was sitting the toilets a couple of seconds ago trying to slit her wrists!" she smiled, the whole groups eye widened! 

                "You must be kidding," said a guy to the right of Courtney,

                "Nope, Piper is completely mental! She was talking to Prue about being depressed and stuff and was trying to slit her wrists and stuff…" she saw the excited looks that spread across the faces of the people, "Now what should we do with this… valuable information?" she asked, and looked round at her group. A few of them shrugged their shoulders,

                "I've got an idea," said the guy on her right,

                "Yeah," he leaned in and whispered something in Courtney's ear,

                "How will you pull that off?" she asked,

                "I'm on the year book committee," he paused and looked at his watch them was about to talk when he saw Piper enter, "give me an hour," Courtney nodded and then turned to face the front. She watched as Piper sat down in front of her, a smile spread across her face.

***

                Meanwhile on the other side of the school building Prue was standing with a telephone head set pressed to her ear. She could hear the ringing on the other end of the line and waited for Grams to answer,

                "Come on Grams… please be there," she pleaded with the telephone, then she heard the answering machine click on, "Hi Grams, its Prue… listen something really bad is going on. Piper and I really need to talk to you once we get home and I think that it would be better if Phoebe wasn't around so could you get her to go to one of her friends house or something… and don't worry about things, I'm fine and  Piper's going to be. So just don't worry, and be calm when we get in… and for Piper's sake. Pretend you haven't heard this message… see you at four-ish. Love you." She placed the phone down and headed to her next class… it was geography…she really couldn't be bothered with it so she turned and headed for the library. She went in and spread her English books over the table and rested her head on them and began to think about things, she nodded off and only found herself waking when the end of period bell rang. She quickly gathered her stuff and headed out of the library to her next class… she walked past Ricky Walker, he was carrying a huge poster board and had a smile spread from ear to ear. On any other day she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but she stopped and watched him running down the corridor. He met with Courtney at the end of the corridor and handed her the poster board, she glanced at it and smiled then kissed him on the cheek. She then headed into her class, it was mathematics… she was in that class with Piper. Prue began walking to the class, but stopped as she saw Piper enter. She stopped dead in her tracks and heard books fall to the floor, and heard people chanting something but it was indistinct, and then she saw Piper running out of the room, her footsteps echoing down the hallway. Prue sped up and ran to the class room; she grabbed the doorframe and pulled herself in. She stopped when she was just in the door and heard what everyone was chanting "Take the hint, take the hint," she looked at the front of the classroom, Courtney was standing smiling at her just in front of a large poster of Piper. It was her picture for the year book… with two differences. It had a line of deep red poster paint smeared across the neck and the words "take the hint" written at the bottom. 


	8. The Crazy Things We Do

The Crazy Things We Do

Prue looked from the poster to Courtney and from Courtney to Piper's books then back at Courtney. She ran towards her and dove on her, knocked her down… suddenly the chants died down; Prue threw punches at Courtney but missed as Courtney squirmed under her. Prue pulled her hair and kicked her but soon enough felt herself being pulled off her, she looked round and saw the head teacher pulling her back. She pushed past him and ran out the door but could hear footsteps following her. She ran for the girl's bathroom, she knew that's where Piper would be heading. She ran as fast as she could until her feet were sore from beating against the hard floor,

                "PIPER!!!" she yelled as she kept going, she saw the bathroom door just ahead of her and sped up though everything seemed to be going in slow motion, "PIPER!!!" she called once more. She slowed down and pulled at the door handle and pushed the door… but it didn't budge. There was obviously something sitting against it, she turned and saw the head teacher and some others running towards her, she took a few steps back and ran at the door throwing her entire weight against it. The door was thrown open and Prue saw the fire extinguisher being thrown across the room before she hit the ground. She landed in something wet; she shook her head and lifted it up to see Piper's lifeless eyes staring at her. "Piper?" she called quietly, then began to sob. She heard the teachers walking in,

                "Oh My God,"


	9. Are You Happy Now?

            Are you happy now?

"Get Prue out of here, she shouldn't see her sister like this," said the head teacher and once more Prue felt herself being pulled out of the room. Prue pulled herself to her feet and pushed past the teachers, then ran towards the classroom still of silent students… totally stunned by Piper's sudden departure and Prue's attack on Courtney. She burst into the room and looked directly at Courtney, she was also looking stunned. Prue walked in and grabbed the poster pulling it down and tearing into a thousand pieces, and then she dove at Courtney once more. Courtney tried to move out the way but Prue caught her hair and pulled her to the ground. She tightened her grip on Courtney long blonde locks and began dragging her from the classroom, before they were out in the corridor Courtney was on her feet but was still being pulled along by Prue.

            "It's all you fault! Bitch" Spat Prue, as she pulled Courtney along the corridor, "Why couldn't you just leave her alone? Huh? Why did you have to pick on everything about her that wasn't perfect! You didn't even know her!" she continued to drag Courtney who was begging and pleading with her to stop. Prue pulled her right up to the toilet door and pushed her inside, a group of teachers were standing round the puddle of blood that had gathered around Piper's body. Prue pulled Courtney's head up to her face,

            "I'm sorry," whined Courtney, as tears poured down her face. The teachers looked round at Prue and began to move on her, Prue jerked Courtney's hair and pushed her down beside Piper's lifeless corpse. She landed in the blood which instantly soaked into her clothes. Courtney let out a yell of disgust as she tried to stand up but Prue pushed her hair down and looked at her,

            "How sorry are you now?" she yelled and pushed her head back once more, tears spilled down Prue's face as she looked at Courtney but they were not tears of grief they were tears of anger. She kicked Courtney and she fell back into the blood once more,

            "Are you happy now?" she asked before she glanced for a brief moment from Courtney's sobbing figure to Piper's motionless body. Then she broke down and was caught by one of the teachers. They slowly lowered Prue to the ground and she crawled past Courtney to Piper's hand which was lying by her side. Prue lifted Piper's bloody hand and took hold of it; she hugged it to her chest and sobbed. Just then Grams and Phoebe ran in… they had been called a few moments ago and had rushed straight over. Prue looked up at her grandmother and felt a twang of guilt and grief strike her heart. As she stood up and walked over to join Phoebe and Grams, Grams threw her arms around Prue and Phoebe as she walked them out of the toilets and into the hallway. Then all three of them broke down in the hallway and sobbed cuddling into each others arms. Prue looked up, her sight blurring from the tears, to see a teacher leading a blood soaked Courtney from the room. Prue stared at her and felt nothing… no anger, no compassion, no guilt, nothing. She stood up and walked over to her, she took hold of her arm and turned her to face her.

            "Are you happy now?"


	10. Now We'll Never Know

Now We'll Never Know

            A few weeks had past since Piper's funeral, but things were no where near getting back to normal. School was so different for Prue… everyone seemed to be avoiding her which helped in some ways but not in most. Prue needed to talk to people – besides her councillor – about what happened. She couldn't exactly talk to Grams and Phoebe, though she was only twelve she was deep and though she probably didn't fully understand why Piper wasn't around anymore anyone could tell that she was seriously hurt. Prue stood in a school bathroom – the one that Piper had finished things in had been shut off and the door bolted shut – she pulled her fingers through her hair and let a deep breath out. Then left the bathroom and walked into the school auditorium, she walked straight up the middle of the seats that were filled with students – surprisingly – and up to the front of the hall. She stood beside a large picture of Piper and took a piece of white paper out her pocket, she looked out at the people… they all stared up at her in awe. Including Courtney. She suddenly put the piece of paper back into her pocket and cleared her throat then began,

            "I was asked to speak about my sister… Piper Halliwell. I know that none of you took the time to get to know my sister, Piper. And not many of you sitting here knew who she was until her picture was on the news. But the people who did know her only knew her as someone they could tease and taunt. But she was so much more to me and to my family, she was a bright, pretty, smart and friendly girl, she was much prettier than any of her bullies that are sitting out there now, because she had a beautiful heart and a soul but the people who teased, no the people who tortured her are ugly and cold on this inside. Piper's life was stole! And now we'll never know, we'll never know what she could have achieved, and as I have already asked Miss Courtney Reynolds. Are you happy now?" Prue bent down and picked up the picture of Piper kissed her forehead and placed it back down then walked out of the hall, leaving many students stunned along with lots of faculty members shocked. 

R.I.P

Piper Halliwell

An Original Ugly Duckling

With one difference…

A beautiful heart.

Continue sleeping – In your immortal way 


End file.
